


The suitcase

by shittershutter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, human!body Luther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter
Summary: He brings the suitcase to Luther's apartment when they are two years into what Klaus refers to as a "romp" and they stoically don't refer to as anything.





	The suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing and I'm sorry. 
> 
> It has a human!body Luther in it and sort of incest (given the original storyline).

He brings the suitcase to Luther's apartment when they are two years into what Klaus refers to as a "romp" and they stoically don't refer to as anything.

It was faster with Patch but she was a woman of the broadest horizons, god rest her soul. Nothing Diego would fling at her would catch her off balance. Luther, on the other hand, while being a man of purpose -- them purposeful men and women with steady hands and firm grips have never failed to get Diego's dick hard -- required a more delicate approach, his lunar celibacy and all. 

It's the same kind of a suitcase all of them has used for their weapons and suits -- it is a suit in a way -- and it's full of leather.

Luther to his credit takes it like a champ -- enthusiastically, that is -- while his hands tremble and his pants tighten and he jumps right into it like Diego's demons are the enemy of his own and of the entire universe at large. 

It's still hilarious the first few times but then Diego stops laughing and needs to get a lip balm to sooth the mouth he's bitten raw.

The entire thing is a total amateur hour -- Luther never fails to comment on that sheepishly -- making Diego explode with profanities into the cheerful flowery pattern of his pillowcase. 

The technique is secondary, the end result is what matters: being tied up into a ball and fucked until he can't brood anymore no matter how inviting the darkest corners of the city look.

The big guy has definitely done research in his spare time, judging by just how steady his fingers got, how dry his palms are as he slides them across Diego's naked skin, following the leather belts and the metal buckles and rings that criss-cross it. 

Diego's feverish brain makes a quick note of that fact and it makes him feel warm under his ribs while the rest of him burns. Burns with the desire that engulfs him the moment his face is pushed down and his hands go behind his back to stay there. Leaving him to balance himself with his jaw and his knees dug into the mattress. 

It's a perfect metaphor of his life, he thinks, swaying on his limbs as his brain and his dick rage on. He giggles at the thought, getting himself a nice hard smack on the ass for the overly jovial sound. Luther tends to think every laughter is at his expense and the days Diego would enthusiastically take every possible advantage of that are long behind him. 

"You're doing good, baby," Diego mutters under his breath, testing the restraints around his arms. "You're the best."

He'd turn around and kiss that permanently heroically upturned mouth but he can't and that's the point. 

So he stays floating in complete darkness with too much control of his legs for his own liking and his dick so hard it leaves a wet spot he can grind against right under him. 

Then Luther takes the rest of that control from him, spreading his knees wide as they go and tying his ankles to his thighs to lay him on his stomach more comfortably. 

And just like that, he can feel it go -- the tension, the burning sensation that he isn't doing enough for the world, that he isn't enough for the world he inhabits -- all of it leaves him be as he squirms against the leather testing it, reveling in its firmness. 

Then the bed dips and Luther mounts him, hard cock bumping wetly against the back of his thighs and the fucker takes a few good long minutes to admire the work -- Diego has to bite his lip on that one because the work's good, no arguing that. Easy on his joints, even easier on the eye probably. 

They haven't tried it with a mirror around, one should take measured steps when corrupting a man and Luther is painfully shy still but if Diego looks even half as good as he feels then he's a damn masterpiece, they both are.

Luther takes him slow and it's a process, a commitment to withstand it given how long the fucker is. It just goes on forever until tightness is all Diego feels, burning, never-ending. 

He turns his head blindly to find the man's forearm next to his head, kissing it wetly with his swollen mouth, and tongue, and teeth. It earns him a quick kiss back, hot breath of air at the base of his skull. 

Then Luther keeps his face there, just rubbing it hard against Diego's hair as he draws his hips back until he is out and the cold air hits right where Diego burns so intensely.

He can feel fingers sliding against his hole, gentle, soothing, and it takes all of his remaining pride not to whine until the man is back in, faster this time and still measured, controlled like the rest of Luther is. 

Luther trembles badly -- the position is not the most comfortable and the slow pace can't be easy on the guy's balls -- and Diego's just butter from the toes to the tips of his ears, the smell of sweat and leather surrounding him in the darkness until it's all that he is. 

He comes like this, limbless and blind, humping the bedspread lazily in sync with Luther's cock moving inside him. Then comes again when the big guy finishes and stains him with hot spurts inside and out without having to apply any pressure to his cock at all. 

As soon as he gets the circulation back into his arms, he throws them around Luther in an embrace that is bordering on a choke and doesn't intend to let him go until the morning. 

That gets him a sloppy kiss against his upper lip and nose and they both snort at that stupidly, rubbing their faces against each other as the belts that are still loosely wrapped against Diego's limbs clink with their buckles and glitter in the bedside light.


End file.
